Manda un siñal
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Song sobre Severus Snape e Cassandra Cavendish. Aviso: Super fofa. Se tiver algo contra esse tipo de leitura, nem abra!


Personagens Reconheciveis: Tia JK

Cassandra Cavendish, Beatrice Johnson, Angelica Malfoy e Diego Garcia pertencem a Tina GRanger

Autora da fic: Zoe Magnus.

Gente, esse foi o meu presente de aniversario que a Zoe fez pra mim. Então sejam gentis e deixem um comentario para fazer ela feliz!

Não tem a ver com a Irmã da Serpente, tá? BEIJOSSS

Manda Una Señal/ Manda um sinal _Maná_

Te quiero, si te quiero  
Voy andando como fiera tras tus pies, amor  
te veo y te deseo pero tu tienes tu dueño y no te puedes zafar

_Te quero, ô se te quero  
Vou andando como fera atrás de teus pés, amor_

_Te vejo e te desejo mas tu tens teu dono e não pode fugir._

Snape cruzou a porta do Salão principal, seus olhos recaíram sobre a mesa da Grifinória e ele observou a menina loira sentada à ponta. O cabelo preso em uma longa trança, os olhos azuis brilhando, pensou em ir até lá mas parou no meio do caminho. O que ele estava pensando? Uma grifinória. Balançou a cabeça e foi sentar-se a mesa da Sonserina.

Observou a mesa abarrotada de comida e serviu-se de torradas, ao seu lado um grupinho discutia animado o jogo do sábado anterior. Ele tornou a observar a loira. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a vira. A menina se dirigia para o trem que cuspia fumaça.

"_- Estou com medo papai!- murmurou ela agarrada ao pescoço do pai._

_- Não tenha medo, estarei sempre contigo!_

_- Mas e se eles não gostarem de mim?_

_- Olhe pra você! Uma legitima princesa! Inteligente, forte e independente!_

_Ela sorriu olhando ao redor e seu olhar se encontrou ao do menino franzino e pálido que a observava."_

Agora ela observava tudo do alto de seu nariz empinado, o grupinho de amigos a rodeava feito abelhas no mel e seu temperamento forte era admirado pelos professores. Snape sorriu, virá aquela menina tremer ao colocar o chapéu seletor e agora ela estava lá o encarando com um sorriso carregado de significados.

Cassandra Cavendish crescera e se tornara tudo aquilo que ele procurava em uma garota, era bonita e esperta, tinha um gênio forte e não se importava com o que os outros pensarem dela desde que seguisse sua própria honra e vontade. Seria capaz de deixar qualquer um no chão e também ajuda-lo com tamanha força que era capaz de mover montanhas. Mesmo sendo uma grifinória mimada e cabeça dura ele ainda assim a desejava. Não podia dizer que não!

A menina se levantou e se despediu de suas amigas, ele a observou pegar os materiais e sair, com o impulso vindo de não sabia a onde ele se levantou, deixando o café e todo o resto. Seguiu-a pelo cominho conhecido que levaria as masmorras. Apressou o passo para alcança-la. Alguém passou correndo por ele e se aproximou dela por trás.

Diego Garcia a pegou pela cintura e beijou-lhe a nuca. Snape sentiu o peito arder de fúria e ciúmes.

- Queria falar com você!- disse ele ela se voltou e o encarou sorrindo- Sobre o casamento!

- O que tem?- perguntou ela rindo- Não vai dizer que quer cancelar?

- Nem penso nisso!

Ela começou a arrumar a gravata dele, Snape diminuiu o passo para poder ouvir.

- Falei com meu avô ontem! Ele quer que você use o vestido de noiva da minha avó! Se ele perguntar diga que será um prazer, resolvemos isso depois!

Snape passou pelo casal, foi como se o tempo passasse devagar, Diego abraçou a garota fazendo-a rir, Snape a encarou com tristeza. Ela o encarou mordendo o lábio. Por um segundo que pareceu durar uma eternidade os olhos se encontraram e se fitaram.

los días se pasan sin ti,  
las noches se alargan sin ti, sin tu amor, sin tus besos

_Os dias passam sem ti  
As noites se alongam sem ti, sem teu amor, sem teus beijos._

Apos o jantar ele seguiu sozinho para a sala comunal da Sonserina, largou a mochila sobre a mesa e puxou os livros, com o tempo os alunos foram se retirando e a sala foi ficando vazia e silenciosa. Mas ele ainda estava sobre seus apontamentos, forçando o máximo para seu cérebro ficar concentrado em Transfigurações.

Bateu com a cabeça na mesa desanimado e resmungou algo. Ouviu um ruído e se voltou. A porta escondida abriu-se e revelou uma figura de camisola segurando uma vela. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Severus?- a voz chamou baixinho.

Ele se levantou e caminhou sem acreditar no que via.

- Cavendish?

Ela sorriu.

- Estava querendo falar com você!- aproximou-se com languidez- Vi você hoje! Quando falava com Diego!

- Eu sei!- ele se voltou- Seu noivo!

- Não!- ela colocou a vela sobre a mesa e o fez se voltar- Não é mais!

Ele se voltou curioso, um misto de felicidade e esperança crescendo dentro dele.

- Porque?- perguntou desconfiado.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Meu coração pertence a outro!

Ele deu um passo para mais perto, ela respirava muito rápido agora, ele podia sentir a onda de calor que emanava dela.

- E eu posso saber quem ele é?

Ela aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e diminuiu a voz a um sussurro.

- Não pode descobrir?

Ele sentiu seu estomago revirar como se tivesse enchido de borboletas e a puxou pela cintura. Selou os lábios aos dela. E como era bom beija-la. Cassandra se deixou levar, se ele soubesse o quanto os lábios dela eram macios e doces teria a beijado muito antes. Estavam encostados a mesa agora, e os beijos eram mais quentes e apaixonados...

O braço do garoto escorregou da mesa e cabeça dele bateu com força no tampo. Snape se levantou depressa e olhou ao redor. A sala estava vazia e escura. A luz da lareira já havia sumido. Olhou no relógio e viu que já era três da manha suspirou tristemente. A menina loira não estava nem nunca tivera ali. Levou os dedos aos lábios, fora tão real que ainda podia sentir o doce dos seus lábios e o cheiro de rosas.

Balançou a cabeça com força e subiu os degraus de pedra que levavam ao quarto. Tudo estava silencioso, os outros garotos dormiam alheios aos devaneios do jovem. Snape se deitou completamente vestido e ficou encarando uma réstia de luz que brincava no teto. Se pudesse fazer seus sonhos se tornar reais, se pudesse tê-la ao menos uma vez. O sono não veio, ele estava agarrado demais a uma lembrança para dormir.

hay, si tuvieras libertad, a tu lado yo estaría amor  
hey, dame, dame una señal, cuando sea libre mi amor  
hay, no lo puedo soportar  
no me quiero derrumbar  
mándame un mensaje una señal  
manda una señal de amor  
manda una señal amor

_Áá se tu fosses livre eu estaria ao teu lado amor  
Áá me dê, me dê um sinal, quando fores livre meu amor.  
Áá não o posso suportar  
Não quero me derrubar  
Me manda uma mensagem, um sinal  
Manda um sinal de amor  
Manda um sinal amor._

Snape andava pelo corredor zonzo de sono, passara muito tempo apreciando o teto na noite anterior, as aulas estavam sendo um tormento até porque era o dia da semana que ele mais detestava. Sentou-se a sombra de um velho carvalho no jardim esperando o sinal para a próxima aula: Historia da Magia, encostou as costas no carvalho e fechou os olhos. Ouviu Sirius Black rir alto e abriu os olhos com raiva. A ultima coisa que faltava era o Black vir até ele incomoda-lo.

Observou Black correr ao encontro de uma menina e seu coração parou ao reconhecer os cabelos loiros.

- Calma ai Cavendish!- falou ele com charme.

- Black, qual parte do _"cai fora"_ você não entendeu?- perguntou ela se voltando e o encarando.

- Desculpe!- ele levou a mão aos cabelos- Eu só estava elogiando você!

Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Elogio é dizer o quanto sou bonita, ou como meus olhos se parecem com o mar! Será que dá pra entender?- ela levou as mãos à cintura- De qualquer jeito só sai porcaria dessa sua boca suja!

- Se continuar a me xingar não a convido para ir a Hogsmeade comigo sábado!

Ela sorriu e se aproximou brincando com a gravata dele.

- Não vai me convidar?- ela fez biquinho e ele olhou para Tiago Potter com um sorriso triunfante.

- Bem o que eu não faço por esse beicinho?

Ela puxou a gravata com força e ele levou as mãos ao pescoço visivelmente sufocando.

- Prefiro ter os olhos arrancados!- e se aproximou murmurando- Com ferros em brasas!

O largou empinando o nariz e deixando o garoto arfando e tossindo. Snape riu, pela primeira vez naquela manha sentiu-se renovado, acordado e completamente feliz. Encarava Cassandra com um leve sorriso e então percebeu, ela estava indo em direção a ele. Aprumou-se e franziu o cenho, o que ela queria?

- Bom dia Snape!- falou ela sorrindo, depois se abaixou e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Será que estava sonhando novamente? Pensou em belisca-la mas isso seria loucura.

- Será que está ocupado no sábado?

Ele se voltou desconfiado.

- Porque?- perguntou na defensiva.

- Credo!- ela se afastou um tantinho- Bem que dizem que sonserinos são estressados!- ele fechou a cara.- Não estou querendo te seqüestrar para um ritual satânico!

Snape riu com ironia. E ela bufou.

- Olha eu preciso de sua ajuda!

- Não vou fazer nada por você! Ate porque não tenho a menor intenção de passar o resto do ano na detenção.

- Já pensou em parar de chupar limões quando acorda? Ficaria mais gentil!

Ela se levantou e espanou as vestes.

- Não quero que faça nada por mim! Só queria que me ajudasse com Poções!

- O que?

Ela se voltou parar ele visivelmente embaraçada.

- Também não fico feliz pedindo ajuda a um sonserino mas você é o melhor em Poções e eu realmente preciso tirar uma nota boa se não quero passar o resto da minha vida de castigo!

Snape riu pelo nariz como se desdenhasse.

- Olha ninguém precisa saber! Isso fica só entre nos!

Snape não respondeu. Ela balançou os cabelos.

- Ótimo se não pode ser capaz de um simples gesto de gentileza então não me faça perder tempo.

E se virou para sair. Snape se levantou.

- Cavendish!- ela se voltou- Talvez eu possa ajudar!

Ela sorriu e bateu palmas.

- Mas essa historia fica só entre nos entendeu? Ninguém pode saber que estou ajudando uma Grifinória!

Ela fingiu fechar a boca com um zíper e saiu com um sorriso no rosto, ele encostou-se ao carvalho e escorregou até o chão. Estava ficando maluco, ajudar Cassandra com poções era suicídio, mas pensar em ficar horas sentado ao lado dela era mais do que uma recompensa.

Snape estava sentado sobre a mesa da masmorra, encarou o bilhete e resmungou. Ela estava atrasada. _"Grifinória ingrata!"_ pensou com fúria _"tento ajudar e é assim que ela me agradece"._ Sentiu o estomago afundar e se ela tive-se desistido? E se ela não quisesse mais ajuda dele? Na certa pedira para aquele Corvinal ignorante, pensou no garoto de rosto bonito e sorriso largo e seu sangue ferveu. Se estivesse dando aulas para ela, na certa estariam aos beijos. Afinal quem perderia tempo com poções? Balançou a cabeça, aquela garota estava virando a cabeça dele, o estava transformando em um imbecil enciumado.

Recolheu os livros e se voltou para a porta.

- Já esta indo embora?- perguntou ela.

- Esta atrasada!

- Desculpe fiquei presa a Diego!

Ela sentou-se arrumando os livros e a imagem de um casal se beijando veio a mente de Severus. Ele puxou a cadeira com mais força do que pretendia. Cassandra o encarou.

- Algum problema?

- Não! Será que podemos começar? Não tenho tempo a perder.

Cassandra o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Snape começou a lhe explicar o conteúdo e ela puxou os pergaminhos de anotações. O tempo passou e eles nem sentiram, o sol começava a se pôr e agora a sala estava banhada de uma luz avermelhada. Cassandra se debruçou sobre o pergaminho escrevendo freneticamente as ultimas instruções do garoto. Pôs um ponto final e se voltou.

- Meu punho já está dolorido.

- Mas... mas nem chegamos a poção do sono!- disse ele desapontado. Estava cansado de tantos livros e poções mas não queria deixa-la ir.

Cassandra bocejou.

- Podemos terminar amanha o que acha?

Ela o encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Claro!- murmurou ele e ela sorriu.

- Olha Severus!- ele fez uma careta- Sei que não está muito satisfeito em ajudar alguém como eu, ainda mais sendo Grifinória, mesmo assim queria lhe agradecer!

Ela se inclinou e o beijou na face. Ele ficou parado ali a vendo reunir os materiais e sem ouvir o que ela falava, o beijo quente ainda preso a seu rosto. Ela se despediu e saiu. Se ao menos ele soubesse, se ao menos soubesse se ela gostava dele. Com certeza a arrancaria dos braços daquele infeliz, mas ela nunca demonstrará nada de diferente sobre ele. Se ela manda-se um sinal, qualquer um dizendo que estava apaixonada por ele...

hey, estoy viviendo sin vivir  
estoy muriendo sin poder morir.  
hey, dime, dime tell me too,

cuando sea libre mi amor  
hay, no lo puedo soportar  
no me quiero derrumbar  
mándame un mensaje una señal

mándame tu luz amor  
manda una señal amor

_Ei, estou vivendo sem viver  
Estou morrendo sem poder morrer  
Ei, me diga, me diga, diga-me também  
Quando serás livre meu amor  
Áá não o posso suportar  
Não quero me derrubar  
Me manda uma mensagem, um sinal  
Me manda tua luz amor  
Manda um sinal amor.  
_

A noite estava escura e um temporal abatera sobre o castelo, a Sala comunal da Sonserina de tempos em tempos era iluminada por raios e o estrondo dos travões parecia mil vezes ampliado pelas paredes de pedra. Snape bateu a capa do livro e olhou ao redor. A sala estava lotada, nenhum aluno quisera sair do calor confortável da lareira essa noite. O burburinho das conversas e as risadas altas o incomodava.

Levantou-se e saiu, os corredores estavam desertos, a chuva fustigava as janelas em caixilho. A mente de Severus trabalhava febrilmente e seus pés o conduziam para um lugar qualquer, passou pela torre Norte e percebeu que havia alguém lá em cima. Subiu as escadas com raiva, estudantes imbecis não sabiam que a torre era proibida para alunos fora dos horários de aula?

Quando pisou no patamar não viu ninguém na sala. A luz do archote iluminava fracamente o lugar, mas não havia ninguém lá. Aparentemente. Quando deu um passo a frente seu coração parou. Havia alguém sentado sobre o batente da janela. Ficou imóvel até que a pessoa se voltou, e levantou de um salto.

- O que faz aqui?

- Essa era a pergunta que eu deveria fazer _Cavendish! _A torre norte é proibida...

- Eu sei!- murmurou ela se aproximando- Venho aqui às vezes para pensar!

- Pensar?- a pergunta saltou de sua boca.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Não vai me dedar vai?

Ele encarou os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Só se for para cama agora!- falou ele sem sorrir. Cassandra soltou uma risada e se aproximou o abraçando.

- Gracias!

- Tá bom, ta bom, já chega!- falou ele fazendo um enforco para afasta-la, não que ela fosse forte, mas ele simplesmente não queria ficar longe dela nunca mais.

Ela beijou-lhe o rosto e ele a encarou.

- Bem... hum... é melhor irmos Filch esta por perto!

Eles desceram as escadas em silencio, ao chegar no corredor porem, sentiram o ar escapar dos pulmões, uma luz de lamparina balançava de um lado a outro, Cassandra encarou Severus.,

- Filch!- murmurou.

Snape segurou-a pela mão e a puxou. Correram pelo corredor, desceram uma escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus e ao fim do corredor ele abriu uma porta a empurrando para dentro, entrou em seguida fechando a porta.

- Severus?- chamou Cassandra na escuridão total.

- Quié?- ele murmurou encostando a orelha na porta para ouvir.

- Notou que estamos no armário de vassouras?

- O que?

Ele se voltou. Cassandra tinha a varinha acesa, estava no meio de vassouras e esfregões, ele riu.

- Achei que era a sala de Transfigurações!

- Acho que a escada mudou de lugar!- ela tentou se mexer e esbarrou em uma pilha de latas de tinta, a pilha balançou e Snape se aproximou para segura-la. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, Snape se aproximou com cautela, sentiu que ela tremeu levemente. A varinha de Cassandra abaixou alguns centímetros quando o corpo dele colou-se ao dela, sentiu o garoto beijar-lhe os lábios com cautela e delicadeza. Passou a mão pelo pescoço dele.

A porta do armário se abriu com violência e eles se afastaram protegendo o rosto da luz da lamparina.

- Achei dois ratinhos acuados!- Snape reconheceu a voz da Sonserina.

- Angie?- chamou Cassandra- O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Isso eu é que te pergunto! O que você esta fazendo com o Monitor no armário de vassoura a noite e no escuro?

Cassandra saiu seguida de Severus. Lílian Evans, Beatrice Johnson, Alice Pigmeus e Angélica Malfoy os encaravam com curiosidade.

- Estávamos atrás de você a horas!- falou Lílian- fomos atrás de você na Torre e a vimos correndo!

Lílian balançou a lamparina enquanto falavam.

- Pensamos que era o Filch! Mas que...

- Precisamos de sua ajuda!- falou Alice com a voz divertida.

- O que houve?

As meninas começaram a rir, aparentemente se esqueceram de Severus.

- Bem por uma fatalidade...

- Foi a Angie!- falou Beatrice.

- Ah muito obrigado!- reclamou a loira.

- Quando precisar...

- Será que dá par me dizer o que houve?- perguntou Cassandra já se irritando. As meninas ficaram em silencio lançando olhares divertidos umas com as outras.

- Seus bolinhos acabaram por cair nas mãos do Garcia! – disse Lílian num fôlego só- Pronto falei!

- É e agora não sabemos como fazer para que as penas caiam!- Angie deu de umbros- Se bem que ele ficou bem de galinha!

- Angie!

Cassandra balançou a cabeça e se voltou para Severus, as garotas pareceram só agora perceber que havia um Sonserino parado atrás dela.

- Preciso ir...hum... obrigado por não contar que eu estava na torre!

Snape balançou a mão e ela se voltou, saiu com uma Angie perguntando o que ela fazia dentro de um armário com o Monitor. Ele sentiu uma onda de raiva aflorar dentro dele. Aquelas tontas tinham que ir atrás de Cassandra? Não podiam esperar mais um pouquinho? Ainda por cima a levaram apara ajudar o pestilento do Garcia. Deu um soco na parede e saiu com passos largos.

Vivir, sin ti vivir, estarse muriendo sin morir  
estar, sin ti estar, estarse muriendo sin morir  
amor, donde estarás, manda un mensaje una señal  
y yo, no parare, no viviré sin ti amor... NO!

_Viver, viver sem ti, estar morrendo sem morrer  
Estar, estar sem ti, estar morrendo sem morrer  
Amor, onde estarás, manda uma mensagem, um sinal  
E eu, não pararei, não viverei sem ti amor... não!_

A manha chegou lenta demais para Snape. Passara a noite observando a lareira, quando o sol bateu na janela de caixilhos e iluminou o ambiente ele se levantou espreguiçando-se. Tomara uma decisão e ninguém iria o impedir. Sentia o beijo da garota preso a seus lábios não podia se livrar do gosto doce. Sentia o corpo arder de desejo e paixão, queria aquela garota para si e já não se importava de que casa ela era.

Seguiu o corredor com passos largos, do lado de fora o jardim começava a banhar-se de amarelo. Desejou pela primeira vez que ela tivesse junto com Garcia, ao menos assim poderia vê-la. Não queria mais sentir que estava morrendo aos poucos, que já não havia sentido levantar-se se não pelo prazer de vê-la.

Será que ela estava na enfermaria? Esperava que sim, se tivesse entendido bem Garcia teria que ser levado até lá e se não estivesse errado quanto à poção que tomara ainda estaria soluçando penas, e esperava que ela tivesse com ele. Seu peito ardeu de ciúmes em pensar que ela estaria com ele. Esperava que isso fosse uma gentileza.

Subiu as escadas e finalmente chegou ao corredor da enfermaria, se tivesse sorte Madame Pomfrey ainda estaria dormindo. Tentou a porta, estava trancada, puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, a porta deu um estralo e abriu.

Entrou na enfermaria silenciosa e viu a única cama ocupada, ao lado uma menina dormia em uma cadeira. Com dois passos chegou até ela e a cutucou.

- Cassandra!- chamou baixinho.

A menina abriu os olhos e o encarou assustada e sonolenta.

- Snape? O que?

- Shiu! Preciso falar com você!

Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para fora da enfermaria.

- O que...?

- Sobre ontem à noite!- a olhou serio.

- Eu... olha foi...- ela pareceu embaraçada.

- Foi?- silencio- Eu preciso sabe se você gosta dele?

- De quem?- Cassandra pareceu confusa- Do Diego?

- É! Preciso saber porque esta noiva!- Snape estava desesperado, precisava saber se o que ele sentia era correspondido, precisava saber se ela também sentia o que ele sentia.

- É complicado...- ela evitou encara-lo.

- Não, não é! Ou você gosta ou não! Preciso saber!

- Snape... olha aquele beijo foi um erro. Eu estou noiva de Diego- ele pareceu querer retrucar e ela elevou a voz uma quarto- e independente se gosto ou não ainda assim sou fiel a ele!

Ouve um minuto de silencio em que eles se encararam, havia uma tensão no ar e os olhos dela diziam o contrario de sua boca. Snape então compreendeu, ela estava certa afinal.

- Eu entendo! Posso não concordar mas entendo!- murmurou ele resistido.

Ela o encarou com o olhar perdido e triste.

- Amigos?- perguntou num sussurro

- É, amigos!

Ele a encarou e ela sorriu.

- Não esqueça que temos uma aula hoje!- murmurou um tanto amargo- Você vai não vai?

- Claro! Só o... bem é só o Diego sair daqui!

- Tá!

Snape se voltou, havia algo sobre ela que ele não sabia. Algo que a prendia em Diego Garcia mas ele sabia que ela gostava dele, ao menos um pouco. Vira nos olhos dela. Saiu caminhando devagar e a deixou–la observando-o ir embora. Cassandra esfregou as mãos nervosa, não queria deixa-lo ir mas era preciso. Voltou-se com tristeza e entrou na enfermaria.

Severus ainda caminhava lentamente ouvindo os passos ecoar na pedra fria, mas ele não iria desistir muito menos esquece-la. Não iria conseguir ele sabia que não iria. Ele a esperaria, esperaria até que ela estivesse livre.


End file.
